The Truth About Me
by Ruby Kim
Summary: Baekhyun tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dia memiliki tetangga yang sangat tampan dan lajang tapi dibalik keramahan dan keceriaannya ada rahasia besar yang tersembunyi. Semakin mereka dekat semakin banyak rahasia yang terungkap "Jangan beritahu Baekhyun tentang hal ini, aku tak mau dia tahu apa yang kuderita." Apakah Baekhyun akhirnya tahu tentang rahasia besar itu? ChanBaek is here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title : The Truth About Me

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol) X Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Baekhyun tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dia memiliki tetangga yang sangat tampan dan lajang tapi dibalik keramahan dan keceriaannya ada rahasia besar yang tersembunyi. Semakin mereka dekat semakin banyak rahasia yang terungkap "Jangan beritahu Baekhyun tentang hal ini, aku tak mau dia tahu apa yang kuderita." Apakah Baekhyun akhirnya tahu tentang rahasia besar itu?

ChanBaek is here! YAOI!

Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Genderswitch for Mothers. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.

Author's Note : Annyeong! Aku kembali lagi dengan FF baru. Aku tahu ada dua FF milikku yang belum selesai dan aku malah mempublish FF baru. Tapi aku benar-benar suka ending FF ini, aku pernah mempublishnya tapi aku hapus karena kuanggap kurang sempurna. Aku sudah mengeditnya dan mengubah ceritanya walaupun sebenarnya ini cukup mirip dengan yang sebelumnya dengan judul yang sama. Apa ini disebut repost? Entahlah. Aku mulai disibukan dengan kelulusan jadi kuharap kalian memaklumi jika aku terlambat update. Terimakasih! Hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menyambut dengan hangat.

Suara kicau burung begitu merdu dan penuh keceriaan, sinar matahari dengan nakal mengusik tidur seorang pria.

Pria itu memiliki rambut coklat dan mata yang cantik, jangan lupakan suara indahnya yang terkadang bisa berubah menjadi bencana, begitu melengking. Bibir tipisnya begitu menggoda tapi kau tidak akan tergoda saat bibir itu mulai mengeluarkan komentar pedas dan kata-kata tanpa ujung, simpulkan saja dia cerewet, tapi sebenarnya dia pria baik dan perhatian.

Kembali ke sinar matahari, sepertinya dia berhasil mengusik pria cantik itu.

Matanya bergerak dan bibirnya bergumam lirih, dia membuka matanya dan menghalau cahaya matahari dengan tangannya, dia menguap dan mengusap matanya, melirik jam dengan malas. Dia belum terlambat ke sekolah jadi ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan sejenak, meraih smartphone-nya dan melihat ada beberapa pesan masuk.

Setelah selesai, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, kita biarkan pria bernama Byun Baekhyun ini membersihkan dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Dia sekarang sudah duduk dibangku SMA kelas 3 di sekolah ternama Seoul, salah satu siswa beruntung yang bisa masuk sekolah itu.

Sebenarnya hidupnya biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik dan aneh terjadi selain dia menjadi 'korban' model percobaan grup designer karena paras cantiknya atau eyeliner-nya disita oleh guru entah berapa kali atau mungkin bahan bully-an kedua sahabatnya.

Tapi mungkin hari ini akan terasa berbeda baginya.

#Baekhyun Side

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, memakai seragamku dengan santai lalu merapikan rambutku. Aku duduk didepan cermin dan memakai riasanku, tentu saja eyeliner yang sangat kusayangi itu.

Orang-orang sudah mengenalku sebagai 'namja eyeliner' karena keberanianku memakai eyeliner disekolah walaupun sering dimarahi dan disita oleh guru yang pada akhirnya bosan untuk melakukan kedua hal itu karena sifat keras kepalaku.

Mereka bilang aku terlihat lebih cantik dengan eyeliner, aku sendiri tidak tahu bagian mana yang mereka sebut cantik dari pria sepertiku yang sudah jelas tampan

Saat sedang merapikan seragamku tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara gitar.

Aku diam mematung sambil memasang telinga, suara gitar itu terdengar dari arah luar, padahal setahuku apartemen sebelah tidak ada penghuninya dan tidak ada yang bisa bermain gitar didaerah sini.

Awalnya bulu kudukku merinding, tapi kupikir hantu tidak mungkin keluar dipagi hari seperti ini apalagi bermain gitar. Tidak akan ada yang takut pada mereka jika mereka ada dibawah sinar matahari.

Aku menghampiri jendela, membuka tirai yang menutupi dan melihat seorang pria sedang memainkan gitarnya dibalkon apartemen sebelah. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia memunggungiku, dia memakai topi dan jaket seolah pagi hari yang panas ini terasa dingin.

#Author Side

"Baekhyun! Kau mau sampai kapan dikamar?! Cepat turun dan sarapan!" teriakan nyaring yang nyaris membuat kaca pecah menyadarkan Baekhyun, suara eommanya yang bernama Heechul itu sepertinya menurun pada anaknya.

"Sebentar!"

Dia kembali menatap pria itu yang masih memainkan gitarnya tanpa bernyanyi, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil berpikir mungkin dia pria aneh.

"Cepat turun! Atau eomma yang naik!" teriakan itu terdengar sangat mutlak, Baekhyun menghela napas kesal. Baekhyun menjauh dari jendela, dia mengambil tasnya dan segera turun ke bawah setelah melirik pria itu sekilas.

"Eomma, apartemen sebelah ada yang menghuni?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran "Dilantai ini semuanya dihuni, kau saja yang tidak tahu" jawab Heechul kesal.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Appamu sudah berangkat karena kau lama" kata Heechul, ayah Baekhyun yang bernama Hangeng itu sangat tidak sabaran jika anaknya sudah berias "Tapi aku tidak tahu apartemen sebelah ada yang mengisi" kata Baekhyun.

"Memangnya itu penting? Kau harus segera berangkat, kau akan terlambat" kata Heechul menarik anaknya untuk memakai sepatu "Tapi sekolahku hanya beberapa blok dari sini" rengek Baekhyun "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, cepat jalannya ya, ini bukan karpet merah atau catwalk, kalau harus lari" kata Heechul, dia sudah hafal sekali kebiasaan anaknya yang berjalan seperti model yang berlegok dicatwalk.

"Kalau lari nanti aku berkeringat dan eyelinerku luntur" keluh Baekhyun, Heechul memberikan deathglare terbaiknya membuat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah, walau sambil menghentak dan menggerutu kesal.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah balkon dimana pria tadi bermain gitar tapi tidak ada siapapun disana bahkan pintunya tertutup rapat. Baekhyun akhirnya berlari ke sekolahnya, beberapa menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi "Eyelinerku! Eyelinerku!" gumam Baekhyun, dia takut sekali eyelinernya akan luntur, jika sudah luntur akan susah memperbaikinya dikelas.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, itu benar-benar sebuah mimpi buruk.

Baekhyun mempercepat larinya dan dia sampai ke sekolah tepat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Kesiangan lagi tuan eyeliner?" suara menyebalkan itu menyapa indra pendengarannya, Baekhyun menatap kesal pada pria yang tengah tersenyum mungkin lebih tepat menyeringai padanya.

"Hampir, aku hampir kesiangan Kkamjong" kata Baekhyun, pria yang dipanggil Kkamjong itu merengut "Namaku Kai bukan Kkamjong" kata Kai berjalan berbarengan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kai? Tidak ada yang bernama Kai disini, ada juga Kkam dan Jongin jadi Kkamjong" ledek Baekhyun, Kai meninju pundak Baekhyun sebal "Menyebalkan, kupastikan eyelinermu akan hilang hari ini" ancam Kai "Andwae!" Kai tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun "Akh! Kau merusak tataan rambutku" keluh Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun "Dia sedang ada urusan" jawab Kai merangkul bahu Baekhyun, mereka ini sebenarnya sahabat dekat tapi karena Kai sangat jahil mereka sering ledek layaknya adik kakak.

"Hei, kau melamun?" tanya Kai meremas bahu Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatap Kai yang wajahnya begitu dekat dengannya membuat orang-orang terpekik melihatnya.

"Kau menyadarinya ya?" tanya Baekhyun, dia menunduk dan kembali termenung.

"Ayolah, ceritakan padaku"

"Nanti saja saat istirahat kalau Kyungsoo ada disini, aku akan menceritakannya" kata Baekhyun "Katakan saja padaku, nanti biar aku yang menceritakan pada kekasih imutku itu" bujuk Kai.

Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SMP, Baekhyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo. Soal kedekatan mereka tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Tapi sejak kelas 1 SMA Kai mengatakan dia menyukai Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya dan akhirnya Kai dan Kyungsoo berpacaran tapi sampai sekarang Baekhyun belum punya kekasih.

Banyak yang menyangka bahwa Kai adalah kekasih Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jadi Kai punya dua uke, memang terlihat memungkinkan karena Kai terkenal sangat yadong tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Terutama karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang galak itu, Kai pasti akan babak belur jika berpacaran dengan keduanya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada yang menghuni apartemen sebelah apartemenku"

"Lalu?" tanya Kai penasaran, mungkin saja Baekhyun melihat hantu atau penghuni apartemen itu sangat seksi dan senang bertelanjang.

"Ada seorang pria yang bermain gitar dibalkonnya, dia menarik perhatianku" lanjut Baekhyun "Ah... jadi kau jatuh cinta?" Kai kecewa dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta! Bahkan kami belum saling kenal" sergah Baekhyun "Bagaimana rupanya?" tanya Kai bosan "Aku tidak melihat wajahnya tapi sepertinya dia masih muda, dia tinggi dan atletis, permainan gitarnya sangat bagus, well kurasa dia tampan" jelas Baekhyun.

"Ya berarti kau jatuh cinta" kata Kai manggut-manggut "Sudah kubilang aku tidak jatuh cinta, aku hanya tertarik saja" bantah Baekhyun.

"Tertarik itu tanda jatuh cinta, masa sih kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kau kuno sekali" kata Kai yang dihadiahi pukulan dikepalanya.

"Yak! Sakit bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?! Kau lebih bodoh dariku!" balas Baekhyun kesal "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak jatuh cinta, aku bahkan belum melihat wajahnya" lanjut Baekhyun semakin lama suaranya semakin pelan "Pantas saja sampai sekarang kau belum pernah punya pacar" komentar Kai yang dihadiahi pukulan lagi dari Baekhyun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tetap virgin?"

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget mendengarnya "Yak! Jaga mulutmu!" seru Baekhyun kesal, ditendangnya Kai dan didorongnya sampai dia terjatuh.

"Aku benci padamu"

"Ya... ya... aku juga menyayangimu"

Dengan menghentakkan kakinya Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Kai, orang-orang yang melihatnya sudah biasa dengan pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Kai terutama jika tidak ada Kyungsoo, pertengkaran mereka akan berakhir seperti ini.

Baekhyun tidak bisa tenang sama sekali selama jam pelajaraan, dia selalu saja teringat namja yang bermain gitar dirumah sebelah. Entah kenapa pikirannya selalu melayang ke pria itu, sebenarnya siapa dia?

"Melamun lagi kan?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan menatap tajam pada Kai yang duduk didepannya saat jam istirahat "Berisik Kkamjong!" tukas Baekhyun.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa pria yang sudah berhasil membuat hati es-mu mencair" Kai langsung menghindari sumpit yang dipukul ke arahnya "Tapi itu berarti kau punya kemungkinan punya pacar kan? Bukankah kau mau punya pacar?" tanya Kai, Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya.

Dia memang ingin punya pacar tapi dia tidak tahu apapun tentang pria itu.

Bagaimana jika pria itu sangat jorok? Seperti suka megorek kotoran hidung atau buang gas sembarangan? Iuhhh... Atau mungkin namja itu yadong seperti Kai? Dia tidak mau tubuhnya dimanfaatkan pria itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Kai, aku belum mengenalnya dan kau sudah membicarakan masalah pacaran? Apa kau gila!" kata Baekhyun kesal "Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi"

"Bagus karena aku tak ingin membicarakannya lagi"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti" kata Kyungsoo menatap keduanya bingung "Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada tetangga barunya" kata Kai "Yak! Kau bilang tidak akan membahasnya lagi?!" sentak Baekhyun "Jatuh cinta?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku membahasnya dengan Kyungsoo kan? Kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan" kata Kai "Geez Kai, aku ingin sekali mencekikmu" Kai hanya tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun "Mianhe, baiklah aku tak akan membahasnya lagi"

"Kita bahas nanti saja" kata Kai pada Kyungsoo yang mengangguk mengerti "Tapi semoga kau bisa bertemu dengannya dan kalian punya kelanjutan yang baik"

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat reaksi kedua pria idiot itu saat mendengar perkataannya.

*The Truth About Me*

"Aku menyesal sudah memberitahu Kai, dia benar-benar menyebalkan" kata Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, dia baru saja pulang sekolah. Hari sudah sore dan Baekhyun merasa sangat kelelahan, dia mengetuk pintu apartemennya tapi tak ada yang membukanya "Eomma?" Baekhyun membuka pintu tapi terkunci dari dalam.

"Baekkie? Kau baru pulang? Ibumu pergi tadi siang" kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang tinggal didepan apartemen Baekhyun "Benarkah? Apa eomma menitipkan kuncinya?" tanya Baekhyun "Sepertinya dia lupa, mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang" jawab wanita itu masuk ke apartemennya.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu apartemennya lagi tapi tetap tidak terbuka "Kenapa ibu tidak memberikan kuncinya?" gumam Baekhyun sebal.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat seorang pria dengan paras tampan tengah berdiri didepan apartemen disebelah Baekhyun, dia sangat tinggi dengan wajah tampan dan serangkaian gigi indah layaknya di iklan pasta gigi tapi telinganya terlihat lebih lebar dari ukuran normal, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat rambut pria itu yang berwarna merah mencolok. Tapi dia berani bersumpah jantungnya langsung berdetak tak karuan melihat pria tampan itu.

"I-Ibuku pergi dan tidak memberikan kunci apartemennya padaku jadi aku tak bisa masuk" kata Baekhyun hati-hati, dia takut tetangga sebelahnya ini orang jahat "Kapan dia akan pulang?" tanya pria itu lagi "Mungkin nanti malam" jawab Baekhyun, dia memperhatikan lengan pria itu yang terlihat kekar dan tubuhnya sangat atletis.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menunggu diapartemenku? Daripada kau menunggu disitu sampai malam" Baekhyun menatap pria itu dengan curiga "Ibumu mengenalku, kau saja yang tidak tahu. Namaku Park Chanyeol dan aku bukan orang jahat" kata Chanyeol setelah melihat Baekhyun curiga "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu bersamamu"

Baekhyun mengikuti pria bernama Chanyeol itu ke dalam apartemennya, apartemen Chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda dengan milik mereka hanya saja banyak alat musik dan kertas berserakan dimana-mana.

"Kenapa banyak kertas disini?" tanya Baekhyun memungut salah satunya, kertas yang diambilnya berisi kata-kata seperti lirik lagu "Aku salah satu guru ditempat kursus musik, aku sering membuat laguku sendiri. Jadi jika aku tiba-tiba ada ide aku akan langsung mengambil salah satu kertas disini dan menulisnya"

Chanyeol memunguti kertas-kertas yang menghalangi jalannya begitupun Baekhyun "Hyung tinggal sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran "Ya, aku baru pindah dari rumahku beberapa tahun yang lalu"

"Tapi kurasa aku tak pernah melihatmu" kata Baekhyun duduk didepan meja sementara Chanyeol mengambil minum untuk mereka "Kau saja yang tidak pernah menyadarinya"

"Ya, aku tidak begitu peduli keadaan sekitar" kata Baekhyun menerima minuman yang diberikan Chanyeol "Kau masih bersekolah kan? Memangnya boleh memakai eyeliner? Seperti wanita saja"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal "Ini membuat mataku lebih cantik dan bulat" kata Baekhyun merajuk, Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya "Dasar bocah"

"Kau sendiri kenapa rambutmu berwarna merah seperti itu? Memangnya anak-anak kursus itu tidak takut melihatnya?" balas Baekhyun kesal "Ini? Ini style-ku yang sangat keren, semua orang menyukai rambutku ini"

"Kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Baekhyun, pria ini cukup narsis rupanya "Aku kuliah di salah satu universitas Seoul jurusan kesenian" jawab Chanyeol mengambil gitarnya.

"Aku pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi, kau tahu lagu Beautiful yang soundtrack EXO Next Door?" Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah tidak suka "Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi" kata Baekhyun "Kenapa kau berbohong? Kau pernah bernyanyi dikamarmu dengan kencang sampai terdengar kesini, well... suaramu sangat bagus" kata Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya.

"Aku tidak suka bernyanyi didepan orang lain, orang-orang hanya menyukai suaraku" kata Baekhyun menunduk "Ayolah, aku bukan orang-orang itu" balas Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun merona mendengarnya, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat gugup "Baiklah, tapi hanya satu lagu" kata Baekhyun menyetujui. Chanyeol memainkan intro-nya dengan lembut dan perlahan, dia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menggigit bibirnya ragu.

Hello, you came to me

Giving me your shy scent

In my hazy dream

You were shining, dazzling

With a fluttering heart, without knowing

I went to you, step by step

And I stayed by your side

My heart melts at your smile

When our eyes meet

My heart pounds

Oh remember my smile in your heart

Think about it several times a day

Oh words I want to say you to

You're beautiful

Thank you for meeting me

I see you, always the same

Your thick scent that waited for me

Deeply rings in me

With this mysterious and strong attraction

I want to spread my wings toward you

My heart melts at your smile

When our eyes meet

My heart pounds

Oh I'll sing for you on your spring day

Think about it several times a day

Oh this is what I think of you

You're beautiful

When you're glad to see me

My heart flutters

It's like walking on a cloud

Like magic, I'm taking one more step to you

The season of you and me has come again

Can you remember this?

Oh yeh all right

I'm so lucky to have met you

If we meet again, I want to tell you

Fly to you, stay by my side

You're beautiful

(Baekhyun - Beautiful)

"Wow... suaramu benar-benar indah"

Wajah Baekhyun merona mendengarnya "Terimakasih" Chanyeol terlihat sangat takjub mendengar suara Baekhyun "Bagaimana jika sesekali kau membantuku ditempat kursus? Suaraku sebenarnya lebih bagus untuk rap"

Baekhyun tertawa, ternyata Chanyeol tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan "Jika aku sedang tidak sibuk, aku akan datang bersamamu" kata Baekhyun "Tentu, aku sangat menghargainya"

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Chanyeol membuka pintu dan melihat Heechul dengan tas belanjaannya tersenyum padanya.

"Baekhyun ada didalam? Aku mendengar suaranya tadi" tanya Heechul "Ya, masuklah" Heechul masuk ke dalam dan melihat anaknya yang langsung merajuk "Baekhyun, maaf eomma lupa menitipkan kunci tadi, kita pulang sekarang"

Baekhyun cemberut pada ibunya tapi tidak mengatakan apapun "Ayolah, berhenti merajuk, kau sudah mengganggu Chanyeol" kata Heechul "Tidak apa-apa, aku yang menyuruhnya masuk" kata Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk bangun.

"Maaf ya jika dia merepotkanmu" kata Heechul "Dia tidak merepotkan, aku senang dia menemaniku, suaranya sangat indah" balas Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun "Aku sudah lama tidak mendengarnya bernyanyi, aku senang jika kalian bisa akrab" kata Heechul mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun menerimanya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, maaf sudah mengganggumu" kata Heechul "Baiklah, kapan-kapan datang lagi ke sini Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terpaku dalam diam, dia seolah terhipnotis tatapan Chanyeol.

Kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik menampilkan senyuman menawan yang begitu mempesona, Baekhyun dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Baekhyun menunduk lalu mengangguk pelan, pintu apartemen Chanyeol tertutup didepan wajahnya dan Heechul menariknya pulang.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun menatap ibunya bingung "Apanya?" balas Baekhyun, Heechul terlihat tersenyum menggoda "Tentu saja Park Chanyeol, wajahmu merona tadi" goda Heechul.

Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya "Dia biasa saja" Heechul tertawa mendengarnya "Biasa saja? Kau yakin tidak akan mengatakan bahwa dia tampan?" Baekhyun langsung mendelik kesal "Eomma! Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Aku sangat setuju jika kau menyukainya" lanjut Heechul mengibaskan tangannya centil "Eomma! Aku tidak menyukainya" balas Baekhyun kesal.

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

Heechul cekikikan melihat Baekhyun yang merajuk sambil menghentakan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Dasar anak muda"

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : The Truth About Me

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol) X Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Baekhyun tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dia memiliki tetangga yang sangat tampan dan lajang tapi dibalik keramahan dan keceriaannya ada rahasia besar yang tersembunyi. Semakin mereka dekat semakin banyak rahasia yang terungkap "Jangan beritahu Baekhyun tentang hal ini, aku tak mau dia tahu apa yang kuderita." Apakah Baekhyun akhirnya tahu tentang rahasia besar itu?

ChanBaek is here! YAOI!

Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Genderswitch for Mothers. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena baru update lagi. Mood menulisku hilang entah kemana dan patah hati yang aku alami bikin aku galau berkepajangan -malahcurhat- jadi maaf baru dilanjut. Aku akan mulai kuliah nanti agustus dan mungkin mengisi kekosongan aku akan buat cerita baru. Comeback EXO bikin aku semangat lanjut cerita dan buat yang kuliah di Telkom University jangan lupa kirim salam buat aku -etdah-, sekali lagi mohon maaf. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Kai yang duduk didepannya, Baekhyun terperajat kaget "Apa? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun merasa bersalah, Kai sedang bercerita tadi tapi dia malah melamun.

"Sedari tadi aku bercerita kau tidak mendengarkan?" tanya Kai kesal sambil menyuap makanannya "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat tidak sehat" kata Kyungsoo khawatir "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja entahlah" kata Baekhyun menunduk malu "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan pria itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran "Eh? Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Karena kau tak pernah membicarakannya pada kami, kau selalu melamun jika sedang memikirkan sesuatu" kata Kai menjelaskan, keduanya menatap Baekhyun dengan penasaran.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya"

Baekhyun menceritakan pertemuannya kemarin dengan Chanyeol berkat Heechul yang membuat Kai tertawa dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Well... itu diluar dugaan" kata Kai mengusap air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa "Aku tahu jadi berhentilah tertawa" balas Baekhyun "Tapi ibumu sangat membantu seperti biasanya"

Mereka tertawa, tentu saja mereka tak akan lupa peristiwa Heechul yang membantu Kai agar bisa berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo yang sangat cuek dan tidak peka sampai mereka melakukan berbagai cara agar Kyungsoo menyadari perasaan Kai.

"Aku tak tahu itu pujian atau bukan" kata Baekhyun "Kau seharusnya senang ibumu sangat mendukung kalian, maksudku jarang sekali ada seorang ibu yang menerima anak lelakinya suka dengan anak lelaki lain" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Yap! Seperti ibuku, dia hampir membunuhku waktu itu tapi akhirnya dia menerimaku" kata Kai disertai tawa, Baekhyun hanya diam tak menanggapi "Tapi dari awal aku memang menyukai wanita, hanya saja kejadian waktu itu masih membuatku takut"

"Ini mungkin tak akan berakhir seperti waktu itu, maksudku kau harus kembali mencoba Baekkie" kata Kyungsoo, sifat keibuannya mulai keluar "Kami selalu mendukungmu" lanjut Kai tersenyum.

"Terimakasih kalian, aku sangat menyayangi kalian"

*The Truth About Me*

"Aku tak percaya ini"

Baekhyun hampir saja menendang pintu apartemennya jika saja dia tidak ingat ibunya yang sangat galak, Baekhyun mengetuk pintu apartemen disebelahnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Yo! Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sikat gigi dimulutnya, Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya perlahan.

"Aku minta maaf tapi bisakah aku menunggu eomma disini? Aku tidak bisa percaya dia pergi lagi membawa kunci apartemen kami" kata Baekhyun kesal, Chanyeol terkekeh lalu membuka pintunya lebih lebar.

"Masuklah, aku akan membasuh mulutku dulu" kata Chanyeol "Maaf atas gangguannya" Baekhyun melepas sepatunya lalu masuk ke dalam, dia duduk disofa dan mencoba menelepon ibunya tapi tidak diangkat.

"Kenapa kau pulang malam?" tanya Chanyeol memberikan minum pada Baekhyun lalu duduk disebelahnya "Aku kerja kelompok dulu tadi, hyung" jawab Baekhyun menyimpan kembali smartphone-nya.

"Kau tak perlu memanggilku hyung, aku tak suka terlihat tua. Kau panggil Chanyeol saja" kata Chanyeol meminum minumannya "Jangan sok keren seperti itu" cibir Baekhyun bercanda "Aku memang keren jadi panggil Chanyeol saja, lagipula umur kita hanya berbeda beberapa tahun"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan memanggilmu Chanyeol tanpa hyung sekarang" kata Baekhyun meneguk isi cangkirnya "Jadi kemana ibumu pergi?" tanya Chanyeol "Aku tidak tahu, dia kembali menghilang seperti kemarin" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kurasa ibuku melakukan ini dengan sengaja" Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol heran, wajah Baekhyun memerah karenanya.

"Eomma selalu mencoba menjodohkanku dengan seseorang yang dia kenal karena aku tak kunjung punya kekasih lagi" jelas Baekhyun malu, Chanyeol tertawa begitu keras sampai dia terjatuh dari duduknya.

"Astaga! Kau bisa melukai dirimu! Tertawalah dengan normal lagipula ini tidak lucu!" omel Baekhyun, dia membantu Chanyeol untuk duduk kembali "Maafkan aku tapi kau terlalu lucu" kata Chanyeol mengusap air matanya.

"Kenapa ibumu melakukannya? Maksudku kau terlihat baik-baik saja lagipula kau masih terlalu muda untuk persiapan menikah" kata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang cemberut lalu kembali tertawa tapi kali ini tidak sampai jatuh.

"Aku cukup trauma berkencan dengan wanita, awalnya mereka menyukaiku tapi kemudian mereka akan bilang kalau aku terlalu cuek dan bahkan ada yang bilang aku terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria. Apa mereka buta? Aku ini tampan"

Tawa Chanyeol hampir meledak lagi tapi melihat Baekhyun yang berlinang air mata membuatnya menahan tawanya setengah mati.

"Jangan tersinggung tapi menurutku kau tidak tampan tapi kau manis, aku tidak akan bilang kau cantik tapi kau memang sangat manis"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika, dia terbatuk dan membuang pandangannya dari Chanyeol "Aku seharusnya tidak senang tapi terimakasih" lirih Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar mengagetkan mereka "Kurasa itu eomma, aku akan pulang" kata Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, Chanyeol mengikutinya menuju pintu.

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menoleh saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau boleh kesini lagi jika kau mau, aku tidak begitu sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaanku. Mungkin kita bisa makan berdua kapan-kapan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang dan dia menunduk malu "Tentu, aku akan senang melakukannya. Terimakasih" mereka sama-sama tersenyum malu.

"Ahhh... Chanyeol sayang, maaf sudah merepotkanmu lagi. Aku tadi menemui temanku dilantai atas dan membawa kuncinya, seharusnya aku menitipkannya padamu ya" kata Heechul menyentuh pipinya centil.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma, itu bukan masalah" balas Chanyeol, Heechul sudah tersenyum menggoda semenjak Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya "Eomma mau masuk dulu?" tawar Chanyeol tapi Heechul menggeleng.

"Suamiku sebentar lagi pulang, terimakasih sudah menerima Baekhyun disini" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya "Tentu, dengan senang hati eomma"

"Ayo kita pulang" Baekhyun menarik tangan ibunya sebelum dia mengatakan hal aneh tentang dirinya pada Chanyeol "Sampai jumpa lagi, Baekhyun"

Argh! Senyum itu!

Heechul langsung menyikut rusuk Baekhyun kencang "Kurasa dia menyukaimu" bisik Heechul senang sementara Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

*The Truth About Me*

#Baekhyun Side

Aku baru saja keluar dari gedung apartemenku saat kulihat Chanyeol ditempat parkir, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya dipagi hari sejak aku tinggal disini.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh dan membalas lambaianku "Kau berangkat sekolah? Tidak bersama ayahmu?" tanya Chanyeol "Ayahku selalu meninggalkanku karena aku selalu bangun terlambat" jawabku nyengir.

"Mau ikut denganku? Aku akan berangkat kuliah sekarang" tawar Chanyeol tak terduga "Tidak usah, sekolahku dekat" tolakku, aku terlalu malu untuk menerima tawarannya "Kau bisa terlambat, naiklah" Chanyeol menyalakan motornya dan menarikku agar duduk dimotornya "Dimana sekolahmu?" tanya Chanyeol "Kau tidak tahu?" balasku tak percaya.

Sekolahku cukup terkenal dan ya Tuhan itu hanya beberapa blok dari sini, yang benar saja Chanyeol tidak tahu?

"Kau hanya perlu kearah kanan beberapa blok, sekolahku disana" kataku dengan nada mengejeknya "Aku tahu, aku hanya memastikan" balas Chanyeol tertawa, ya Tuhan aku suka sekali suara tawanya.

"Berpegangan padaku, kau bisa jatuh dan kau tidak memakai helm" kata Chanyeol memperingati, aku tidak mau berpegangan padanya itu terlalu memalukan.

Aku dapat mencium aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang terbawa angin, dia sangat harum dan tubuhnya hangat. Aku jadi ingin memeluknya tapi terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Jika kuperhatikan dari jarak sedekat ini, punggungnya sangat lebar dan kekar. Aku jadi merona sendiri memikirkannya.

"Kita sampai, kau belum terlambat" kata Chanyeol, aku turun dari motor dan dapat melihat Kai digerbang menungguku "Terimakasih untuk tumpangannya, kau sangat menolongku"

Orang-orang mulai melihat kearah kami, tentu saja Chanyeol yang tinggi dan tampan itu sangat eyes-catching terutama rambut merahnya yang mencolok. Aku sebenarnya tidak suka mereka menatap genit pada Chanyeol padahal aku berada tepat didepannya.

"Tentu, tak perlu begitu. Aku senang membantumu" kata Chanyeol, saat aku berjalan menuju gerbang setelah melambai padanya, dia masih diam disana memperhatikanku sampai aku masuk gerbang sekolah dengan aman -mungkin-.

"Baekhyun punya kekasih baru!"

"Kkamjong!"

Aku langsung mendelik pada Kai yang tertawa puas lalu berbalik melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa kecil sebelum dia pergi "Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Itu memalukan bodoh!"

Aku menendang bokongnya kesal "Kau seharusnya melihat ekspresimu tadi" Kai kembali tertawa "Berhenti menjahili Baekhyun, Kai" Kyungsoo yang entah datang dari mana membuat kami terkejut.

"Jadi itu tetanggamu yang kau bicarakan waktu itu?" tanya Kyungsoo, aku hanya mengangguk "Pantas saja ibumu sangat mendukung" kata Kyungsoo "Rambutnya sangat keren" sambung Kai mengomentari.

"Kupikir rambutnya terlalu mencolok" kataku "Tapi dia tampan, rambutnya membuatnya lebih berkarisma" komentar Kyungsoo "Kau beruntung bisa dekat dengannya Baekkie"

Kai dan Kyungsoo menatapku yang hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah merah.

*The Truth About Me*

#Chanyeol Side

Sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggu Baekhyun didepan sekolahnya, aku sudah dua kali pulang pergi kesini dan dia masih belum keluar. Yang pertama memang terlalu awal lalu aku pergi makan dan kurasa itu cukup lama, saat aku kembali sekolah belum bubar. Aku sudah mulai bosan menunggunya.

Entah kenapa aku sangat tertarik pada Baekhyun.

Awalnya aku juga tidak tahu Baekhyun tetangga disebelah apartemenku, kami pernah berpapasan beberapa kali saat dia pulang sekolah dan aku berangkat ke tempat kursus tapi dia tidak mungkin melihatku karena aku memakai motor.

Waktu pertama kali aku melihatnya didepan apartemen hampir menangis karena ibunya tak ada, aku langsung tertarik padanya dan baru mengetahui bahwa dia tinggal diapartemen sebelahku. Dia punya kepribadian yang mirip denganku, bahwa kami punya selera humor aneh yang sama.

Aku tak pernah menyangka esok harinya Heechul datang dan mengatakan akan meninggalkan Baekhyun lagi agar dia mengunjungiku. Aku langsung menolak tapi Heechul bersikeras bahwa kami cocok dan mungkin bisa menjadi teman dekat. Tentu saja aku tak memberitahu Baekhyun kalau ibunya pamit kepadaku dulu, dia pasti marah jika mengetahuinya.

"Chanyeol!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, melambai pada Baekhyun yang berlari kearahku dengan dua orang pria yang berjalan dibelakangnya "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun heran "Aku? Tentu saja menunggumu" jawabku dengan wajah polos "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata Baekhyun dengan wajah merah, ahh… dia sangat lucu.

"Aku hanya kebetulan baru pulang jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggumu" kataku berbohong, Baekhyun terlihat terganggu dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan kami "Tapi aku pulang bersama kedua temanku" balas Baekhyun menunjuk kedua pria yang baru sampai ditempat kami.

"Kau pulang duluan saja Baekkie, kami akan ke minimarket dulu" kata pria dengan mata bulat "Tapi kalian bilang ingin ke rumahku dulu" balas Baekhyun "Kami bisa kerumahmu kapan-kapan, masa kau mau menyuruh pria mencolok ini pulang?" pria dengan kulit gelap ini sangat tidak sopan rupanya, tapi aku hanya diam tersenyum menunggu keputusan Baekhyun.

"Kai! Kau tidak sopan!" tegur Baekhyun panik, dia sempat melirik kearahku untuk memastikan aku tidak marah "Sudahlah, kau pulang saja sana. Kasihan Chanyeol hyung sudah menunggumu sedari tadi, kami pergi dulu" kata pria bermata bulat itu, ternyata mereka tahu namaku "Kalian yakin? Maafkan aku" kata Baekhyun "Tenang saja, lagipula kami mau membeli kondom dulu. Tentu saja kami yakin, ya kan Kyungsoo?"

Aku melotot mendengarnya, tak kusangka pria yang dipanggil Kai itu dengan sangat tenang mengatakan hal itu. Walaupun dia mendapat sikutan keras dari Kyungsoo itu, mereka akhirnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa meminta maaf padaku atas kelakuan tidak sopan temannya itu.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf Baekhyun, aku hanya terkejut saja. Ini sudah sore lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" kataku memberikan helm pada Baekhyun, kali ini aku sempat mengambil helm cadangan sebelum menunggunya tadi "Terimakasih sudah menungguku, kau baik sekali" aku tersenyum mendengarnya, dia benar-benar manis.

Selama perjalanan yang singkat itu kami tidak berbicara tapi Baekhyun memelukku dengan erat sampai aku kesulitan bernapas sejujurnya "Chanyeol? Kau baik sekali menjemput Baekhyun pulang" kata Heechul senang "Aku hanya kebetulan pulang saat jam yang sama" balasku, Heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Jika kau tidak sibuk, kapan-kapan main kesini" ajak Heechul "Eomma!" seru Baekhyun panik, dia sepertinya kesal pada ibunya yang sangat terang-terangan itu "Tentu saja eomma, terimakasih" aku masih bisa mendengar Baekhyun mengomel pada ibunya saat aku masuk ke apartemenku.

Ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

*The Truth About Me*

#Author Side

Baekhyun melihat jam dinding menunjuk angka sembilan malam.

Terdengar suara tawa orangtuanya yang sedang menonton televisi diluar.

Baekhyun menutup buku pelajarannya, menatap balkon yang entah mengapa mengundangnya untuk keluar sejenak. Dia jarang sekali keluar karena terlalu menyeramkan untuk melihat ke bawah mengingat apartemen mereka berada dilantai enam.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan merasakan angin berhembus dengan tenang menerpa wajahnya, dia duduk dikursi dan menghela napas perlahan.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu keluar sebelumnya"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya dan melihat Chanyeol tengah duduk dibalkon sambil memegang sebuah buku dan pensil.

"Kau mengejutkanku" kata Baekhyun kesal, saking tidak bersuaranya Chanyeol sampai dia tidak menyadari keberadaannya "Aku tidak berniat begitu" balas Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kembali duduk dikursi sambil memegang dadanya mungkin karena jantungnya sempat meloncat tadi.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu" kata Baekhyun tersipu, Chanyeol tertawa lalu kembali menulis "Aku sedang mencari inspirasi" balasnya tersenyum, Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka, Chanyeol kembali menulis dengan tenang dan Baekhyun memperhatikannya "Kau juga tak perlu melihatku takjub seperti itu, aku tahu aku tampan" Baekhyun tertangkap basah dan langsung merona "Jangan terlalu percaya diri" balas Baekhyun pura-pura kesal.

Tapi tak lama dia kembali memperhatikan Chanyeol "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran "Sudah kukatakan aku sedang mencari inspirasi" jawab Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat Baekhyun yang cemberut.

"Aku sedang menulis lagu dan kau inspirasiku"

Baekhyun hampir terjatuh dari kursi karena terkejut "A-Apa? Berhenti menggodaku" kata Baekhyun menyembunyikan rona wajahnya "Aku tidak menggodamu, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

Chanyeol mendongak kearah Baekhyun, ekspresi wajahnya sangat berharga saat ini.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan mencoba melewati tembok pembatas antara balkon mereka yang hanya semester jauhnya "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa jatuh" kata Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol "Aku hanya berniat lebih dekat denganmu" balas Chanyeol.

Dia berhasil melewati tembok itu dan tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun "Jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja" kata Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun perlahan "Kau membuatku takut" balas Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol marah.

"Aku sudah disini, kau tak perlu menangis. Kemarilah" Chanyeol duduk lebih dulu dikursi dan Baekhyun mengikutinya "Aku tak menyangka kau akan menangis" kata Chanyeol tertawa, dia malah menulis sesuatu dibukunya.

"Kau menulisnya? Argh! Berhenti menjahiliku!" seru Baekhyun panik, dia berusaha merebut buku Chanyeol "Tenang saja, ini lagu bagus. Kau harus percaya padaku" kata Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil" kata Baekhyun menghapus air matanya "Kalau begitu jangan memperlakukanku seperti orang dewasa, kita teman jadi tak perlu menahan dirimu"

"Kenapa aku baru mengetahui keberadaanmu sekarang setelah sekian lama tinggal disini? Aku sama sekali tak pernah melihatmu" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang menulis sesuatu lagi "Aku kembali ke rumah orangtuaku dulu karena sesuatu terjadi tapi seminggu yang lalu aku tinggal disini lagi"

"Ahh... pantas saja" Baekhyun kembali diam karena Chanyeol seperti sedang mendapat inspirasi yang tadi dia bicarakan, jadi Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan langit yang berbintang dan bulan sabit ditengahnya.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat"

Baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, Chanyeol sedang tersenyum kearahnya "Kau berbicara padaku atau pada bukumu?" tanya Baekhyun, mereka tertawa "Tentu saja padamu"

"Aku tidak punya banyak teman apalagi sahabat, aku lebih dekat dengan anak-anak didikku daripada orang-orang yang seumur denganku. Aku mulai merasa kesepian karena tinggal sendiri dan jauh dari keluarga"

Chanyeol menatap langit dengan sedih, tangannya memeluk buku yang dia pegang dengan erat "Aku tidak keberatan jika kita lebih dekat dan saling mengenal, tapi bukankah kau seharusnya mencari kekasih untuk menemanimu?"

Chanyeol tertawa lalu tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun "Aku sedang melakukannya sekarang" kata Chanyeol dengan percaya diri, kening Baekhyun mengkerut tak mengerti "Kau akan mengerti nanti, aku harus kembali sekarang"

"Ini sudah larut malam ternyata" Baekhyun ikut bangkit berdiri, kali ini dia membantu Chanyeol melewati tembok pembatas balkon mereka "Aku akan mengunjungimu kapan-kapan" kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan.

"Selamat malam, Baekkie"

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan lalu kembali masuk ke apartemennya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan hampir menjerit karena senang sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Selamat malam, Yeollie"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers


End file.
